prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC21
, dubbed The Truth about Kirea in the edited English dub, is the 21st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 21st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Feelings of anger and loss cause Kiriya to separate himself from Honoka and reveals himself as a member of the Dotsuku Zone. '' Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka summon Wisdom to inform him that they have obtained another Prism Stone, now they have five out of the seven. As usual, Mipple is impressed by the Guardian and how he carries himself, leaving Mepple feeling jealous. Wisdom is a bit too casual for Nagisa's liking, prompting her to ask if all denizens from the Garden of Light are so 'self-centered.' They place the Topaz Prism Stone into the Prism Hopish, and Wisdom returns inside it. Honoka asks what will happen once all seven Prism Stones are returned into the Hopish, with Mipple stating that the 'Power of Creation' would reveal itself and revive the Garden of Light. Honoka then asks if the two fairies would return to their home once that happens, to which Mepple responds that he doesn't know. Meanwhile, at the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King grows impatient. Kiriya mentions that his mission is to defeat Pretty Cure, although things have gone unexpected during his stay in the Garden of Rainbows. Ilkubo notes that the power of darkness from the Dotsuku Zone, consumes everything. If they continue to delay, that power will eat away at the Evil King's body. He also assumes that all the five Prism Stones should be centered in one place, meaning a strong victory should reclaim them all at once. He warns Kiriya to not underestimate the 'Power of Light.' After school ends, Honoka is leaving when she finds Kiriya waiting for her. They begin to walk from the school and out of curiosity, she asks why he hasn't spoken to her since back then. Rather then answer, he asks if he likes their school, and she confirms that she does. He then claims how hard it was for him to adjust, but now he is glad that he got the chance to attend there. He had a little fun and he was able to meet Honoka, and they recall the work they did at the farm, and he remembers her apology to him after their dispute. As Honoka recalls these events with him, she starts blushing as he comments that nobody has really tried to communicate with him the way she did. Suddenly, it begins to rain, and Honoka offers her umbrella to Kiriya. He then reveals that he quit the school and will no longer be attending it. He goes on to ask Honoka how 'that thing' in her Card Commune is doing, with Honoka surprised. Kiriya states that he is different from everyone else, noting that Mipple should be able to tell her about him, referring to how the fairies are able to sense 'dark energy' nearby. Honoka states that Mipple is sleeping, and Kiriya finally understands, so he rips off his necklace containing the Citrine Prism Stone, and shows it to her. Honoka is in disbelief, even losing grip of her umbrella which falls into the river below. Kiriya states that defeating her and Nagisa is the only way he can survive, implying that he knows the girls are Pretty Cure. He states that he won't run from his fate, even if it makes him suffer. Perhaps if he was born in the Garden of Rainbows, he would have a different fate, as he claims. As Honoka returns home, Mipple awakens and asks if anything has happened today, after noticing how saddened she seems. Honoka claims she is okay, as her grandmother joins her, and like Mipple she is also aware of something being off. Not only is Honoka soaked from the rain, she didn't even turn on the light like usual. Honoka goes on to ask her if people can change their fates, and Sanae responds that it depends on the person. If you really want to change your fate, you must have perseverance and need the strength to stand up against it. Sanae then follows up by stating the weather tomorrow will be nice. The following morning, Honoka arrives at Nagisa's house, with the latter stating that she is free since it's a Sunday. Honoka brought cookies that her grandmother made for them, while Ryouta runs up to greet her, only to be stopped by Nagisa. When they go up to her room, Nagisa states that her parents are out today. Honoka notices that Nagisa's room is surprisingly cute. Mepple and Mipple pop out and greet each other, with Honoka noting that they're always having fun. Nagisa returns with juice and a bag of chips, and comments on the duo being in their true forms so carelessly. Mipple is unable to understand her though, noticing Nagisa is holding the chip bag in her mouth. Mepple translates, explaining that Ryouta might catch them because he always barges into the room without knocking. The girls sit down and Nagisa offers some chips to Honoka, but she refuses, and instead brings up her confrontation with Kiriya after school the previous day. She brings up his confession, but due to the wording, she accidentally causes Nagisa to suddenly spit out the chips in her mouth and all over her. Excited, Nagisa asks to hear more, along with Mipple and Mepple, leaving Honoka confused until realizing why they're behaving like this. After clearing her face of chip residue, Honoka attempts to explain what she really meant. She states that Kiriya came from the Dotsuku Zone, causing them to freak out after realizing it for a bit. Nagisa expresses disbelief, asking why he would late this long to strike when he had plenty of chances, but Honoka admits that she doesn't really know. They will have to ask him for themselves, although it is likely that they will have to fight him. Nagisa is still finding this hard to believe later on, but promises to protect Mepple and Mipple. Honoka gets a random letter that Chuutarou picked up; It's from Kiriya, and it states "Tomorrow, 4 AM." With no other choice, the girls show up as told in the letter. They try to speak to Kiriya, but all he tells them is that if they wish to avoid battle, they can hand over the stones now. He doesn't have any other choice, and seeing them hesitate, he starts to attack, running behind them and using a strong gust towards the girls. Nagisa tries to get him to see that he doesn't have to do this. Kiriya claims that he isn't under any sort of spell though, and that this is the real him, as he attacks them again. Mipple and Mepple tell them to transform or else they might risk being defeated, and while they clearly do not want to do this, the girls see they don't have a choice either. As the fight resumes, neither Black or White try to harm Kiriya. Mipple suggests they use Marble Screw, but White refuses, with Black saying they could never harm a friend, even knowing what they do now. White also claims that Kiriya began developing feelings just like they have, but he refuses to back down, saying that if he gave up now, he would have to return to the darkness. Black claims that even if they have to use force, they will make him understand that he can change his fate. She tries to make him remember the fun times he had playing football, and for him to try and understand Honoka's feelings, that she was trying with all his might for him. During all this, Black is still trying to fight Kiriya. White is on the ground, and Kiriya is about to hit her, only to hesitate, leaving him open to Black's attack. Kiriya wonders why they try so hard for the denizens of the Garden of Light, with Black stating that they're the only ones that can protect them. White promises to never give up the Prism Stones, before collapsing. Now aware of how much pain White is in, Black stops to tell Kiriya that he is hurting her by doing this. She asks if he would be happy if they gave him the Prism Stones leaving her like this, causing him to pause and look at his own momentarily. To their surprise, he suddenly stops and approaches them, handing over his stone. He says that he is without the power to change his fate, but they have the power to change theirs, and this is all he can do about his. He claims that the power that brings them together is amazing, along with the power of the stones to change one's fate. He can feel the five stones attracting his single one, stating that the girls must be drawing out this kind of power. However, he can no longer escape from his fate at this point. Kiriya notices Ilkubo standing nearby, and walks to him, to the objections of Pretty Cure. Ilkubo is surprised that he won't run away, but reminds Kiriya of what will happen to those unable to carry out the task of the Evil King, and he is prepared, as he walks into Ilkubo's cloak, where there is a portal leading to the Dotsuku Zone. Ilkubo then turns to Pretty Cure, asking what is this 'power' of theirs, before disappearing. Back to normal, the girls sit together, and Honoka wonders if Kiriya actually meant what he told her a few days ago. She remarks that he may not have been so different then that of a normal junior-high school student, and Nagisa comments that he wasn't able to change the fate he was born with, but in the end, he showed true courage to fight against it, and gave them his Prism Stone. They make a vow that in order to protect this courage, they must protect Mepple and Mipple at all costs. While they sadly think about losing their friend, they notice the sun beginning to clear the rain away. Major Events *Affected by the death of his sister Poisony, Kiriya reveals his true identity to Yukishiro Honoka. *After losing to the Cures and sacrificing his Prism Stone, Kiriya is escorted by Ilkubo back to the Dotsuku Zone, presumably to return to the darkness. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Pisard (flashback) *Gekidrago (flashback) *Poisony (flashback) *Evil King Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Chuutarou *Fujimura Shougo (flashback) Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''A Shocking Date! The Truth About Kiria'. * Heart to Heart was played when Cure Black and Cure White was fighting Kiriya. * This is the first and only time Kiriya fights the girls. * In the dub, as Kiriya looks back while walking into Ilkubo's cloak, he thanks Pretty Cure. This wasn't a line in the original version, as he looks back without saying anything at all. * It is unknown what happens to Kiriya after Ilkubo takes him away, but he does appear again later in the series, fighting alongside the girls, meaning he may have been punished, but not killed. * This is the second time the girls meet Ilkubo. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes